New Jedi order: Infinite power
by STORYmaker2
Summary: Luke Skywalker and his family have restored the Jedi Order and built the new republic. In the New Jedi order novels the Vong come to destroy everything they built. But what if another threat came, a threat long thought destroyed, but now has returned to reclaim the galaxy only to find the old republic and Jedi they once fought replaced by the new. Contains NJO SWTOR SWTCW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Infinite power

* * *

The Imperial Star destroyer _Chimaera_ glided through hyperspace.

Onboard its bridge was the ship's captain, Gilad Pellaeon.

Gilad's black officer uniform was crisp and well maintained. His white mustache well groomed as it sat above on his upper lip.

One of the navigation officers approached captain Pellaeon.

"Sir has he said anything yet?"

"No, not for hours."

"Should someone talk to him?"

"You have work to do Lieutenant, leave the admiral to me."

Captain Pellaeon approached the front of the bridge where another man stared outside the glass.

The man wore a white uniform with golden epaulets on the shoulders. The man was a member of the blue skinned and red eyed Chiss race.

He stood with his hands behind his back.

"Grand Admiral, you've been silent for the last few hours. I was wondering if you had any further instructions."

There was silence for a several moments.

"If I have new orders for you captain, I'll inform you."

"Yes sir."

The captain was still shaken every time he heard the cold and efficient tone of his commander, he was about to turn when the Chiss spoke again.

"Actually captain."

"Yes sir."

"Instruct the helmsmen to slow the ship down, we're in unknown space and the navi-computers will need more time to calculate safe courses."

"Yes sir."

Pellaeon did just that before returning.

"Sir, there are many in the crew who are still confused on the mission."

"We're searching for a lost world captain. One that will turn the tide in our favor against the new republic. My strategies will only get us so far."

"You've done an outstanding job of bogging down their navy sir."

"I've bought us time, but our raids can only do so much. We need more ships, materials."

"Losing so many systems has made it quite harder to maintain a massive navy."

"Each day we grow weaker, the new republic grows stronger, captain."

"Admiral, I have to ask. Is it true that Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum now has almost ten-thousand Jedi knights?"

"Not close to, over ten-thousand, my agents are never mistaken."

"I suppose that hasn't helped the situation with the Moff council and their consideration of suing for peace."

"We will not sue for peace captain."

"Yes sir."

"Do you know why?"

"Because we're the Empire, we do not surrender."

"A political answer, I'm looking for a practical answer captain."

Pellaeon was silent, almost afraid.

"Surrender is destruction. The new republic wants us destroyed, they see the empire as an institution of evil , an evil that must be destroyed." the admiral said.

"Even if we sue for peace."

"They would destroy us captain."

"This planet, it holds the key to saving the empire?"

"Possibly."

"What is it called?"

"Lehon."

"I've never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have, the old republic and Jedi order took great efforts to erase it's existence from the galaxy."

This intrigued Pellaeon.

"What would make them do that?"

"From what I know, the planet held a power that nearly brought the galaxy to bend more than once."

"Why is it Emperor Palpatine never sought it before?"

"He likely didn't know about it."

The ship remained in hyperspace for several hours longer before it began to slow down and exited hyperspace.

The ship slowly moved towards a planet.

Pellaeon and the chiss admiral looked at the world. It was mostly ocean with patches of land. There were two small moons in orbit around the planet.

"Is this the world?" Pollen asked.

"Possibly." The grand admiral said taking out a data pad.

He read from it for a minute before looking back at the planet.

"It seems to match the descriptions."

Moments later an alert went off.

"What's happening?" Pellaeon shouted.

"Proximity alert! We're picking up ships all around us!"

The grand admiral looked out the glass and saw as dozens of massive cruisers began to remerge from around the moons and move towards them. Seven more came out of light speed and surrounded the _Chimaera_.

"Battle stations get the tie-!" Pellaeon started before he saw dozens of black fighters swarm around their Star destroyers. The fighters were almost u-shaped with a center cockpit.

The cruisers were roughly half the size of the _Chimaera_ and had a similarly shaped design. However, they had two upper decks that were flat without a command deck that came up.

"Sir?" Pellaeon asked nervously.

The ship shook as more alerts went off.

"Security alert! We have been boarded! We have been!" The bridge doors burst open as several men ran in.

The men wore white armor that was similar to stormtrooper armor only it had a black abdomen area and a black pack attached to the back. The armor seemed every efficient with black ankle areas and interiors under the white plates, an insignia on the shoulders with black containers on the forearms and shoulders under the emblem. The helmets had a black thin visor and black areas around the cheek with a black mouth area that also covered the chin and nose.

Two were armed with heavy chain gun blasters, two had smaller blaster carbines in one arm while carrying a laser shielded riot shield over their other forearm. Two had a blaster pistol in each hand , and four hand blaster-rifles in hand.

The imperial navy troopers on the bridge tried to fight off the boarders, but the ten soldiers gunned them down with deadly efficiency.

The two holding riot shields came up front deflecting blasts as the others gunned down the imperials.

Two more figures appeared over the soldiers. They were both human with buzzcuts. They wore red armor similar to the soldier's armor with red capes and each had an red lightsaber in hand.

This caught Pellaeon's attention as the two thrusted their hands forward and hurled the remaining security members to the ground before dashing forward and cutting them apart with their lightsabers.

"Enough, we submit." The Chiss said.

The soldiers ket their weapons at the crew as the two lightsaber wielding soldiers made way for another figure to approach.

The figure wore a hooded black robe with red armor in the chest and waist as well as the forearms.

There figure had a lightsaber on his belt and had his hood raised.

"Who is in command here?"

"I am." The admiral said before he noticed the figure under the hood wasn't human. The figure had red skin like blood and deep yellow eyes. He had black hair combed back behind the hood.

In all his years Pellaeon nor the admiral had seen an alien like this before.

The admiral and he captain sat inside small cells with energy fields around them.

Around them were several of the soldiers.

There were also a series of sentry droids. The droids being sentient in design with three red eyes in the center and a blaster in their arms.

Moments later the soldiers snapped to attention as two more figures entered the chamber. The figures wore red uniforms that were both robe and armor. The armor was mostly in the upper chest and large shoulder areas. Their helmets had a black visor and two blade shaped areas on the top.

Each had an electrostaff on their back and came in front of the two cells.

"What's going on here? Who are you!?" Pellaeon shouted.

The men were silent, it made Pellaeon afraid.

They opened the cells before grabbing the two and putting electric shackles on their wrists.

The two were lead to a hanger and into a shuttle where they were sat down.

"Stay seated." One of the men said in a cold tone.

No specific threats were needed for Pellaeon to get the picture. The chiss admiral watched as they descended down to the planet below.

As they came through the planet's orbit they saw several very alien looking space stations and dozens of the cruisers.

Once they reached the planet itself, the admiral saw that it was covered in a vast ocean with several islands scattered around. Many of the islands seemed to have large cities built on them with thousands of speeders and ships rushing across the air and out into space from the islands.

"Who are these people?" Pellaeon asked.

"No talking."

Eventually they saw a smaller island with a massive palace built onto it. The palace was mostly black with red areas and multiple statues of men wielding lightsabers and in armor. The same sigil on the soldiers armor was built into the palace.

The island around the palace was tropical with curved palm trees, waterfalls, and sandy beaches.

After landing , the two officers were lead inside and into a large throne room were they saw dozens of the men in red standing along the path at attention. Near the thrones itself were two of the red skinned aliens in black variants of the armor each with two lightsabers.

The throne itself didn't seem extravagant, but rather very well made in design, it wasn't made of gold or other expensive material, just regular metal painted black.

One of the red skinned human like aliens sat on it. He had four tendrils near his mouth and his skin was a lighter shade of red with red eyes and redder hair. His hair was long and came down almost to his shoulders, all of it combed back behind his head.

He looked to be in his early forties and wore a black chest piece with an almost dragon shaped head area around the chest and shoulder areas that came around the neck, the rest being almost a robe on his arms and around his legs, a lightsaber on his belt

Around the throne room were golden statues of men wearing similar attire.

The two imperial officers were lead to the foot of the throne before being forced to kneel.

"Kneel before the Infinite emperor, Draikor III."

"Infinite emperor?" Pellaeon asked.

Draikor stared at the two for almost a minute.

"Who are you?" He said a a powerful voice, the two able to feel his presence.

"I am Captain Gilan Pellaeon , commander of the Star Destroyer _Chimaera_ , Imperial Navy."

"I am Grand admiral Thrawn, Imperial navy."

* * *

A young man stood inside a white room as he held a blue lightsaber.

He had thick sandy brown hair, ice blue eyes, and light skin. He wore a brown jacket with tan pants with a tan undershirt. He sparred with an older young man who had brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He wore a tan pilot like suit with a black belt and wielded a green lightsaber.

The younger man tried very hard to keep up with the other young man, only to be knocked away each time.

"Focus Anakin, you're better than this." The older one said.

Anakin looked frustrated as he came in low only to have the older young man moved to the side and raised his hand, a pulse of telekinetic energy, Anakin was hurled back and grunted.

"You let your guard down little brother."

"Why do we have to keep training like this. I'm already a Jedi knight."

"A true Jedi never stops learning , even uncle Luke."

"You should listen to Jacen, he's the only knight who can give me a challenge." Another voice said.

Anakin saw a young man Jacen's age with long blonde hair while wearing a hooded grey jacket and black pants. He had a lightsaber on his belt as well as a data pack.

"That ego of yours is dangerous Wurth." Jacen said.

"I'm just having some fun Jacen."

"All this sparring has built up my appetite, let's get some food." Anakin said.

The three young jedi knights walked down the halls of the _Mediator_ a Mediator class Mon Calimari class capital ship.

As they walked down the halls they passed several new republic soldiers, engineers, and pilots. The soldiers wore light blue jumpsuit esk uniforms with whitish grey shoulders areas , a white helmet that covered the top of their heads and came over the back of their necks with an orange visor over their eyes. Several also had packs on their backs.

The soldiers were of various species, human, twilek, rodian, Quarren and Mon Calimari."

Eventually the three reached the mess hall and sat down at a table together.

"I still can't believe we're blatantly traveling through imperial space. Isn't that technically violating the peace treaty?" Anakin asked.

"What is the remnant going to do about it? Especially now that Thrawn's gone." Wurth said in a condescending manner.

Jacen knew how uneasy his uncle and many of the high-jedi masters were of the new republic's attitude about the situation with the imperial remnant. Since the war officially ended, the treaty signed between the two practically forbid the remnant from having a military at all. In return the new republic would respect imperial borders and remain out of their space and would make no attempt to 'liberate' any more imperial worlds. However, the new republic was consistently violating this treaty, republic naval squadrons constantly moved through imperial space on a whim. New republic companies and citizens often set up stations and mines in imperial space with the remnant not having the military capabilities to stop them. One of the main reason's the remnant's campaign went down was because of the mysterious disappearance of their last grand admiral. Thrawn was a military genius, his strategy was to use the new republic's size to his advantage, launching lighting strikes deep within the core worlds using the empire's knowledge of the area. The republic fleet was bogged down by the strikes while smaller imperial forces captured republic planets on the edge of their space, but several years prior , Thrawn had vanished mysteriously.

Smugglers and pirates who once fought for the rebellion played havoc with the remnants shipping, many were killed and when the remnant tried to stop them, the New republic brought a fleet to Bastion as a show of force, 'reminding' them of the treaty, despite not following it themselves.

"We shouldn't be moving through sovereign imperial space like this." Jacen said.

"It's the fastest way to the frontier." Wurth said.

"I've never been to the frontier." Anakin said.

"None of us have, it's why it's also known as the unknown regions." Jacen said.

"All of the untapped resources out there are quite appealing to many." Wurth said.

"We still don't know what's out here. Maybe we should let the imps explore it first. It is bordering their space." Anakin said.

"I doubt that senate will allow the imperials to get their hands on those resources." Wurth said.

This was another great concern of Jacen, the new republic had been blocking the imperial remnant from tapping into the many new resources of the unknown regions connected and within their borders. He feared that all of these acts would give the imperials provocations to start another war.

"Why do we need such a large squadron to guard a mine?" Anakin asked.

"This mine is quite important to the many businesses in the new republic, the new mineral discovered out here is more versatile than anything found in the known galaxy and the Tannab 3 is the largest mine out there."

"If Tenzo corp wants to keep their mine safe why don't they do it themselves?" Anakin asked.

"Tenzo corp is one of the biggest private contractors for the new republic, they provide a lot for the military. It's founder was a member of the rebel alliance." Jacen said.

"I still don't like not telling mom and dad we're out here." Anakin said.

"We're Jedi now, you don't need to always keep them updated." Jacen said.

"Jaina does."

"Well I'm excited to see what's out here in the grand beyond." Wurth said.

"Attention, all officers are to report to the command center for a briefing immediately." They heard over the intercom.

"I guess that would include us." Jacen said as he got up.

"Let's go."

"Can we finish first?" Anakin asked.

"You'll have time to eat later little brother." Jacen said.

The three made their way to the command center of the ship where the officers had gathered. They sat around a holoprojector with a twilek officer and Mon Calimari officer in front of it.

"Listen up, we'll be arriving at Tannab 3 mining station in a few hours and I want to make sure everyone is up to date on the situation. Currently the station is guarded by what's left of Commander Phalion's squadron, but in the last three weeks his ships have been disappearing. We need to take control of the situation and ensure the mine stays safe." The mon calamari officer said.

"We're still technically within Imperial space, should we consider that the remnant is behind these disappearances admiral Zuhh." Jacen said.

"It's entirely possible, if that is the case we've been given authorization to launch an preemptive strike against the nearest imperial outpost."

"We would start a war?" Jacen said in concern.

"Technically the empire would have started it by attacking us."

"Even though we're in their space." Jacen said to himself.

"No need to worry Jacen, if the empire is behind this it would be a short war. The fleet would just fly right to Bastion and take the capital no problem." Wurth said confidently.

"If the remnant is attacking they could have rebuilt their military in secret." Anakin said.

"The new republic military would still dwarf theirs, plus they have forty-thousand Jedi knights backing them up." Wurth said.

Eventually the squadron exited hyperspace.

They saw a large asteroid field ahead of them with a massive mining station built into an asteroid that was the size of a large moon.

Around the mine were several satellites armed with tracking devices, repair bays, and turrets.

Dozens of mining shuttles came from the other asteroids and landed at hangers near larger freighters docked outside.

Guarding the station itself were a few squadrons of new republic a-wing fighters, six corellian class corvettes and a single Nebulon-B frigate. Their own squadron was composed of the _Mediator_ , two Nebula class star destroyers, and four Nebulon-B frigates.

The three Jedi knights watched the station from a viewing screen in the halls of the _Mediator_.

"Jedi." They heard turning to see a new republic officer.

"Come on we're heading in." He said.

"Alright captain." Jacen said.

They walked with the army officer to the hanger where they boarded a shuttle and left the _Mediator_.

"Any of you Jedi have battle experience?" The captain asked.

"Some." Jacen said. The captain was a human like them, he had shiny black hair in a buzz cut with deep green eyes and slightly tanned skin. His uniform looked very new and well maintained.

"The name's captain Phil Tillok. I got into the army too late, I've never seen action against the Imps, just been fighting pirates and keeping the rule of law lately."

"Battle is nothing to be excited for captain. I can ensure you that." Jacen said.

"Speak for yourself, my cousin fought in the rebellion and always told me his tales of glory. I need some stories like that before my career ends. Maybe if the imps are getting to big for their britches I'll get the chance."

Jacen did not appreciate this type of soldier, but if there was war then he would learn soon enough.

"If not the imps, you may soon get it from the mandalorians with the way things are going." Wurth said.

This concerned Jacen as well. He knew all about the rising activities of the various mandalorian clans.

"I had hoped that Clan Wren could keep them in line." Jacen said.

"It's Fett and his clan, they're the one's who have been violently opposing the new republic. Dad said Boba Fett just rallied three more mandalorian clans to join his own." Anakin said.

"You know mandalorians , all bronze and no brains." Wurth said.

"If they had no brains why are they still around?" Jacen asked.

The shuttle finally landed inside the mining station before the ramp lowered and let them into the hanger.

The three jedi and republic captain exited the shuttle and saw a nemodian waiting for them.

"Welcome honored guests, to Tannab 3 mining station." She said.

The nemodian woman wore a very expensive looking silk robe with previous stones embedded into it.

"I am Clara Yuioo, the mine overseer for Tenzo corp."

"If you wouldn't mind showing us the mine." Captain Tillok said.

"Of course." The four were lead through the mining station.

Jacen noticed that the mine didn't have any Tenzo corp security personnel aside from green security droids. The rest of the security was manned by new republic soldiers.

"Our mine here is the top provider of Ezium-4 for the new republic."

"Isn't that the new mineral discovered out here?" Anakin asked.

"Indeed, the mineral is easier to convert to metal than other minerals, it is lighter but far stronger than any other metal. It will bring a new age to the galaxy." Clara said proudly.

They looked through glass and saw various mining droids with overseers extracting the minerals from the asteroid.

"Is there any indication of who's been attacking the squadron here?" Captain Tillok asked.

"Your admiral will be discussing that with commander Phalion." Clara said.

"Still I should know the defensive points inside the station. Who's the security-" Captain Tillok said before Jacen sensed something, a disturbance in the force.

He turned to the other Jedi who felt it as well.

"Something's about to happen, I." The station shook, an alarm going off with the lights flashing red.

"What's happening?" Anakin asked.

"It's a security alarm." Clara said sounding afraid.

Anakin looked out of the glass at the fleet and saw in horror an Imperial star destroyer had appeared. The star destroyer looked like it was a much darker shade go grey than usual. It also seems to have a slightly different design,making it more efficient with he overall design looking the same.

Just then another star destroyer exited hyperspace, the two capital ships were joined by three smaller heavy cruisers that had similar designs to the star destroyers.

Soon dozens of black and grey u-shaped fighter craft came from the cruisers towards the station and republic fleet. Among them were also a familiar looking fighter craft. They seemed reminiscent of X-wings only more advanced and black.

The republic squadron responded with their own fighters and corvettes as a massive melee began. Anakin saw he A-wings get blown apart one by one as the republic corvettes tried to back them up. The corvettes shot down many of the u-shaped fighters but for each one shot down two more seemed to be deployed from the imperial fleet.

It wasn't long before the larger imperial ships were close enough to begin firing.

The three cruiser class vessels unleashed a barrage of green turbo lasers that easily ripped through the shields of the corvettes and then their hulls, despite their speed, the smaller craft were unable to escape.

Two of the republic frigates tried to assist but were soon caught up in the fire themselves. Anakin saw multiple y-wing groups shot down by the black X-wings before they could even get close to the imperial cruisers.

One of the frigates was soon caught in too much fire, Anakin watching in horror as the green turbo lasers ripped through the hull and tore the ship in half.

Moments later the station shook again as several imperial fighters raked the side , the shields remaining up.

"We need to get to defensive stations before!" Captain Tillok shouted before the station shook again.

"Warning shield generator hit, station shields off line."

"Without the shields we're sitting ducks!" One of the panicked soldiers shouted.

"Calm down , remember your training." Captain Tillok said.

"We need to repair the shields, where are they?" Jacen asked.

"This hall leads to the chamber." One of the soldiers said.

"No we need to get out of here!" Clara shouted in fear.

"We're not abandoning our forces." Wurth said firmly.

"Let's go before-" Tillok started before the station shook again, a series of explosions occurring down the hallway. The three jedi covered their eyes as they heard the cries of pain from the republic personnel caught in the blasts.

When Jacen opened his eyes, he saw metal drill ends opening up. From the openings came grey battle droids. Each having somewhat thin armor with the internal works underneath and three glowing red eyes. Each was armed with a blaster rifle and waisted no time firing at Jacen and the others.

The security droids between them and the battle droids were the first to be destroyed, five republic soldiers were also caught in the mass of fire before Jacen, Anakin, and Wurth ignited their lightsabers and began deflecting the blasts.

Wurth's lightsaber glowed yellow as he deflected three more blasts back, hitting and disabling two of the droids.

Anakin and Wurth came in front of Jacen deflecting more blasts as Jacen hurled his lightsaber forward, using the force to guide it as the lightsaber cut down five of the droids.

The door at the end of the hallway exploded open as more droids sprinted in, unleashing a barrage of fire.

By this time, captain Tillok had organized the men in the hallway and took positions of cover while firing back. The republic soldiers were careful not to hit the Jedi as their red blasts hit and disabled several of the droids.

"Keep your pressure on the front most droids!" Captain Tillok shouted.

Till and his sergeant both tossing thermal detonators as Anakin used the force to guide them into the center of the droids. The blasts tore the droids apart, but two more pods latched onto the side of the mine, more droids poured into the hallway from the pods and the destroyed droids.

"How many of these things are there!?" Anakin shouted.

Captain Tillok gave a hand signal to four of his men who got up and ran down another hallway.

Anakin got in front of Jacen and Wurth , deflecting the blasts before the two Jedi each telekinetically picked up large pieces of debris and hurled them into the droids, tearing eight apart.

Moments later the four soldiers came down an adjacent hallway at the side of the droids, outflanking them as they took cover behind debris and began firing, four of the droids were disabled.

When the droids diverted their fire, the three Jedi leapt into the midst of the droids and began slashing them apart with their lightsabers. Wurth slashing the last three apart with three precise strikes.

"We're clear, everybody up!" Captain Tillok shouted.

Clara was still shaking as she hid.

"Hey nemodian, you want to live, you get up." Tillok said as the alien slowly got up.

The Jedi lead the soldiers and remaining security droids down the hall before reaching a fork in the paths.

"The right path leads to a hanger, the left to the shield generator." The sergeant said.

"Captain secure the hanger so we can get reinforcements from the fleet. We'll get the shields up." Jacen said.

"No problem master Jedi. Come on boys, high ho silver!" Tillok shouted as many of the soldiers have uneasy looks at the captain's eagerness.

Clara was still shaking, Jacen noticing this.

"Clara, go with the captain."

"What!?"

"You can get out when one of our ships arrive."

"Alright." She said.

All of the soldiers went with Tillok while most of the droids went with the Jedi.

They hurried down the hallway and came across several dead republic soldiers and destroyed security droids. More of the imperial droids were in the hallways, the Jedi easily dispatching the small groups of droids before making it to the generator room.

Six of the droids were already inside and planting demolition charges on the damaged generators.

Wurth quickly pulled the explosives off the generators and onto the droids before Jacen used his lightsaber to set them off.

"Alright let's get to work." Jacen said.

Elsewhere in the hanger, Clara was cowering on the upper level with several of her droids around her. She peered over the corner and saw the republic soldiers battling a large group of droids, Tillok was doing a good job organizing an offensive against the droids, however two of Clara's droids were hit as she yelped.

The nemodian then noticed she was cowering behind the shield console.

The two hangers were actually one connected hanger and Clara quickly activated the console. A shield wall appeared before her, keeping Clara safe but also separating her from the republic soldiers inside the other hanger.

Jacen and the other Jedi finished up on the generators before they heard the intercom.

"Shields online."

"Alright let's go help Tillok." Jacen said.

They hurried back down the hall before entering the hanger and noticing the shield was up.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked.

"I'm trying to stay safe."

"We need to help those soldiers." Wurth said.

"They're doing fine-" Clara started before an explosion happened inside the hanger.

Clara was knocked off the walkway and held onto the edge before Anakin helped her up.

Wurth saw the droids were destroyed and the console damaged.

"I can't get the shields down." Wurth said.

Jacen saw Tillok and his men finish off the droids. He also noticed another door in the lower area of the hanger.

"Well they should be fine for now , we-" Jacen started before he looked out of the hanger at the space battle. His eyes widened as he saw one of the star destroyers engaging the _Mediator_ in close combat. The star destroyer's guns tearing through the republic capital ship with blue blasts that looked different than turbo lasers. Despite the republic capital ship's enhanced shields, the blue blasts tore through them and burned through the hull, several explosions happening inside the ship before the bridge went up in an explosion before the ship was torn in three.

That was when they heard another explosion, a second door inside the other hanger blowing open before five men sprinted in.

These men wore stormtrooper armor , however, it did not look like traditional stormtrooper armor. It looked more advanced with the abdomen not armored , the shoulder plates having modified imperial insignias, the helmet looking more narrow with a thinner black visor and more-pointed mouth/nose area with a thin black mouth breather area.

One held a shielded riot/esk shield over his left arm and a short carbine in his right hand. One held a two handed gatling blaster, one held a large blaster pistol in each hand, and the other two held blasts rifles, one had a grey pauldron over his neck and shoulders with a pack on his back.

"Manuever-4, move out!" The lieutenant shouted as he and his men charged in. The one with the riot shield came in front absorbing the blasts from the republic soldiers. The stormtrooper with the gatling gun sprayed blue fire from his gun, the blasts tearing apart three new republic soldiers on the upper level before turning down to a pair in cover.

He fired a larger mortar round that tore the crates they were behind apart, killing the two men.

"Get the shield down!" Jacen shouted.

"I'm trying!" Wurth shouted back.

The one with the blaster pistols dove from cover to cover, firing precise blasts as he killed five new republic soldiers one after the other.

The one with the regular blaster carbine got into cover and exchanged fire with three republic soldiers.

He tossed a grenade out , the explosion killing one while suppressing the other two. Using the opportunity, the stormtrooper sprinted forward and gunned down the two soldiers.

The officer continued to direct his men while shooting down two of the republic soldiers. Captain Tillok was also hit, but the shot only hit his rifle, disabling it.

He saw the stormtrooper officer and drew his combat knife.

As he leapt out and tried to slash the stormtrooper, the man used his rifle to knock Tillok's arm away before smashing his elbow across the republic officer's face. As Tillok tried to recoil, the stormtrooper smashed the stock of his rifle across his head , knocking Tillok back before he was blasted.

The last three republic soldiers tried to run but were gunned down.

The five stormtroopers saw the Jedi on the other side of the shield. The Lieutenant got on his communicator and said something before leaving with his men out of the other door.

Moments later a door on the hanger floor was ripped open by an unseen force.

The three Jedi sensing a disturbance in the force again.

Three humans came in. They wore red armor similar to the soldier's armor with red capes and each had an red lightsaber in hand. One was a young woman with long brown hair tied into a pony tail, one a large man with a shaved head and dark skin, and an average sized man with light skin and blonde hair in a buzzcut.

The three Jedi were in horror seeing them.

"For the Infinite empire!" They shouted.

Clara screamed as the Jedi leapt down and battled the three force wielding soldiers.

Jacen's green lightsaber met the leader's red lightsaber, the two exchanging a series of strikes as Jacen tried to read his style. Jacen noticed that the man fought in a very disciplined military manner, he was tell trained in lightsaber combat, but lacked the sense that Jedi were trained in.

Jacen caught his lightsaber and allowed him to go past him before blasting the man back with a blast of force power.

The man got up and lifted up a crate with the force before hurling it at Jacen who slashed the crate in half before grabbing the pieces and hurling them back at the soldier who used the force to leap over them.

Jacen caught the man's lightsaber and held it in place, the man trying to overpower Jacen before the much more experienced Jedi knight used his own force against him, guiding his lightsaber under the man's hands before coming up and slicing them off, continuing on and cutting him in half.

Wurth similarly fought the largest one who came like a furious gundark, Wurth held off each strike but was unable to launch an attack. The man funneled the force into each of his strikes, making them have that much more impact.

Wurth caught another strike and did his best to hold him in place. He then saw a crate nearby and used his offhand to pull it into the man, knocking him off balance before Wurth moved his lightsaber under the soldier's and slashed up his chest.

Anakin and the woman kept up with each other, the woman using a more defensive style as Anakin did his best to try and break it. The woman caught his lightsaber and thrusted her hand forward, a blast of telekinetic force power hurled Anakin back.

He then saw the girl leap at him and remembered what Jacen told him earlier.

"Focus." He dove forward as the girl landed beyond him, She tried to turn, but Anakin thrusted his lightsaber backwards, impaling her.

The three Jedi regrouped.

"What the hell were they?" Wurth asked.

"Sith?" Anakin asked.

"No, I sensed the dark side in them, but it was in a very controlled and almost grey manner. But what they said didn't make sense. They said they were serving an Infinite empire?"

"We need to flee!" Clara shouted.

Jacen turned and saw the two republic nebula star destroyers get torn apart by the imperial star destroyers.

The station shook again.

"Shields offline."

Jacen tightened his fist.

"We have to warn the republic."

Clara went to another terminal and put a key card in. The hanger floor slowly opened as an expensive ship began to rise up.

"My personal craft the Golden-prize."

Moments later, Jacen and the others felt another disturbance in the force, a very powerful dark side presence.

They then saw another figure enter the hanger.

The figure wore a hooded black robe with red armor in the chest and waist as well as the forearm

Under his hood they saw he had very deep blood red skin with red hair climbing over the sides of his head. Under his chin were two claw like appendages. He had yellow eyes and was slightly taller than Jacen. At the side of his belt was a lightsaber.

The three Jedi realizing the immense dark side presence was coming from this alien, a species they had never seen before.

The figure looked at the dead soldiers in the room with interest and then saw the three's lightsabers.

"Jedi, of course. So much more interesting now." He said in a powerful voice.

The three drew their lightsabers.

The figure gave an evil smile as he held his lightsaber up and ignited it. The lightsaber glowed violet.

"A true sith, must have a proper test of his powers at some point."

"Sith!" Jacen shouted.

The three rushed at him, each of their strikes were knocked away by the sith. His lightsaber strikes were more conservative, he made no offensive strikes, he only deflected his opponent's lightsabers.

This surprised Jacen and the others, however, as they pushed him back they felt the dark side grow stroker as he thrusted his hand forward.

A blast of violet energy burst around the three who felt their strength wane.

The sith's hands sparked with violet lighting before he unleashed a chain of lightning that hit all three Jedi and forced them back.

The power of the lightning was almost crippling, Wurth and Jacon trying to strike him again only to have their lightsabers knocked away.

The sith blasted Anakin back with a blast of violet lightning.

The sith's raised his arms as a violet and red aura formed around him and then all three Jedi, the three felt a crushing darkness around them. The pain was immense, Jacen and Wurth concentrated and gathered the force around them to protect them, eventually the two were able to get out of the cloud but saw Anakin was struggling, Jacen used the force to pull him out.

The sith raised his arms again as a storm of lightning flew out and hit the three Jedi who tried to absorb it with their lightsabers.

However, the violet lightning was stronger than the usual blue lightning they had faced before. Excess went past their lightsabers and hit them, the three grunting in pain.

The ship's ramp opened as Clara ran in.

"She's going to leave without us!" Anakin shouted.

"Stop the ship!" Jacen shouted as it began to lift up and the ramp began to close.

"Ghahhhh!" Wurth screamed as leapt in front of his companions and blasted them back into the ship with a force wave.

The two got up and saw Wurth take all of the force lightning and tried to get back to him before the ramp shut.

"Wurth!" Jacen shouted.

Wurth held his hands up and tried to absorb the lightning but was overwhelmed, the lightning surged through his body. The Jedi fell to the ground, his life extinguished, Jacen and Anakin sensing it.

"There is no death." Jacen said to try and cope.

Anakin's head lowering.

The two went to the cockpit where they saw Clara.

"Clara!"

The nemodian turned to them.

"I."

"You were going to leave us." Anakin said.

"No I!"

"Set course for Yavin 4, now!" Jacen said.

The Nemodian nervously jumped to hyperspace as the last of the republic squadron was destroyed.

Inside the hanger the sith approached Wurth's body before using the force to pull his lightsaber into his hand.

"One trophy is better than none." Ten of the stormtroopers approached the sith from behind.

"My lord, all enemy forces are neutralized, we have prisoners."

The sith turned to the lieutenant.

"Get them aboard the ships."

"Yes my lord."

The sith got onto a small holocommunicator.

"Admiral Pellaeon, status?"

"All enemy ships destroyed."

"We're clear inside the station as well. Bring in the construction drones."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alright so this is my first star wars fic in a while that will be a long one_

 _Please let me know what you guys thought of it, what you liked, disliked_

 _So until next time_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Three siblings

* * *

Two red skinned sith furiously sparred inside a large chamber.

One had average sized red hair and red eyes with four tendrils by his mouth. He body was athletic and he stood around six foot. He had a lightsaber with a slightly curved hilt. The saber itself was black with a violet glow around the saber.

He sparred a much larger sith. The larger sith stood over six feet tall and was over three hundred pounds of muscle. He had darker red skin and red eyes with two tendrils around his mouth. The larger sith wielded a violet lightsaber in each hand , neither sith had a shirt on.

The larger sith unleashed a fury of lightsaber slashes almost too fast to see. However, despite this the younger sith knocked them all away with the immortal Soresu form. The younger sith's Soresu was perfected from years of hardened training. He kept away each attack before thrusting his hand forward and hurled the large sith back.

As the larger sith got up four red cloaked imperial guards with electro-staffs ran at the younger sith.

The younger sith kept back their attacks as the other sith hurled both of his lightsabers forward.

The younger sith kept knocking away the guard's staffs before using a burst of telekinetic energy to force the lightsabers away.

The older sith lord caught his lightsabers before aiming his hands at two crates bigger than X-wings and hurled them at the younger sith.

The younger sith's forearm's surged with red and black force lighting before he slammed the ground with his right fist, unleashing a blast of red and black lightning around him that hurled the four imperial guards back before he turned and unleashed a pulse of telekinetic energy that shattered the two crates into pieces.

He reignited his lightsaber and leapt at the older sith, his lightsaber met the older sith's and unleashed gathered force that forced the older sith onto the ground.

"Well done my prince." The older sith said as he got up.

"In all my years as the Infinite Champion I have never had a student as skilled as you. Nor surpass my own skills at such a young age."

"My work today isn't done yet Lord Kherus." The younger sith said as a scrawny human hurried over and handed the sith prince a towel.

He wiped the sweat off his face and body before the servant began to place armor on the sith.

The armor was black and red with red shoulder platse. The back had a lower red and black cape from the waist down in the back. The graves were red and grey and pointed up in the knee area. The shoulders also had large golden spikes as well as a red hood. A helmet was also placed over his head, the helmet was black and red with a black visor, the overall design of the helmet reminiscent of Darth Revan's mask.

The prince saw the servant shaking in fear.

"Sechel what are you doing?"

"I, I."

"You look like you're about to pass out. I told you to eat more, now go." The human dashed off as the prince shook his head.

"The dammed fool thinks I'm going to snap his neck if he accidentally drops something." The sith prince said before walking off.

Two hours later he stood in a chamber with a holo-projector displaying a battlefield with two massive armies.

Around the prince were three figures each wearing imperial officers uniforms. One was a red skinned sith woman with short black hair an yellow eyes and check claw appendages. She uniform was grey with red shoulder epaulets.

The second was a human with a white officer's uniform and silver epaulets. He had grey hair and green eyes.

The third was a chiss woman with a white officer's uniform and golden epaulets.

They watched as the sith prince directed the projected soldiers from one army against the other.

"And just like that , the enemy is surrounded. The battle is over with minimal casualties."

"Outstanding prince Skageps." The grey haired officer said.

"Quite impressive, it seems you've been listening to our lessons well." The sith woman said.

"And Grand Admiral Thrawn? What is his opinion admiral Ar'alani?"

"Admiral Thrawn is equally impressed with your test results my prince."

Moments later the doors to the chamber opened as a pair of imperial guards entered.

"Prince Skageps, your father commands your audience."

* * *

In another location, onboard an orbital space station thirty men in blue light armor with blue helmets and black visors with short blaster carbines sprinted to a doorway.

They tried to take defensive positions before the door was blown open.

In rushed a young red skinned sith man with dark yellow eyes, an athletic body standing at around 5 foot 10, black hair in a military buzzcut with no tendrils on his mouth or claw like appendages. He wore black and red plate armor with a cape around the back. In each of his hands was a lightsaber with pointed ends. His lightsabers were both black with a glowing red aura around them.

Around him were ten infinite legionaries in their stormtrooper esk advanced white armor. They had their standard squad formations and armaments.

The sith leapt into the group of soldiers, furiously slashing apart five of the soldiers while deflecting blasts from the others.

He held his hand out at five more, lifting them up into the air before snapping their necks.

As his soldiers battled the other opposing soldiers, the sith young man saw a woman leap down from an upper platform.

The woman had long golden red hair and grey eyes with fair skin. She wore a black jacket with scale sleeves and ignited a cyan lightsaber.

She was joined by human with a burned face and a black vest who ignited an orange lightsaber.

The last person to join her was a mon calamari with an orange lightsaber.

"Stand down sith, I am Tenel Ka Chume Ta' Djo. We are Jedi knights and we will stop." She started before the sith smashed into the three, unleashing a furry of strikes using the aggressive and acrobatic Ataru form. The three Jedi knights tried to keep up with him but the sith was too fast.

As he knocked Tenel and the calimari's lightsabers away, the sith unleashed a blast of telekinetic force energy , hurling the burned man apart before concentrating on the other two Jedi again.

The sith unleashed a force scream, knocking the two back before he unleashed a blast of violet and black force lightning into the burned Jedi, making him cry out in pain before he hurled his left lightsaber into his neck.

The other two Jedi both came at the sith warrior from different directions only to have the sith warrior keep their lightsabers back before he managed to cut off both of the mon calimari's arms and then his head.

The remaining Jedi lifted up a large destroyed walkway before hurling it at the sith warrior who slashed the alway apart with his lightsabers before blasting a telekinetic wave filled with lightning.

The jedi grunted as she tried to get up before the sith warrior leapt several feet into the air before coming down on her.

Both of the sith warrior's lightsabers stabbed through her chest as the woman convulsed.

The sith warrior rose up before he saw his infinite legionaries had secured the corridor.

"We're clear sir." The sith warrior and his men continued through the hallway before reaching the command center.

The command center was littered with the corpses of the blue soldiers. Fifteen infinite legionaries stood over them as well as four infinite knights in their red armor.

The four knights knelt before the sith warrior as he walked by them, the sith sighing while shaking his head as they did so.

"Get up." He said as the four rose.

The sith warrior reached another red skinned with who wore black and red armor with a hood, shoulder spikes, and revan esk mask-helmet.

A dead rodian jedi was before his feet with a human jedi being force choked by him.

The jedi held his throat before it snapped, the sith lord dropping him to the ground.

"Pathetic." He said before seeing the sith warrior kneel before him.

"Darth Scallith my master, we've secured the Hapes consortium's station, I slew three jedi knights in the process." He said revealing their lightsabers.

The older sith lord turned to one of the infinite legionaries who nodded.

"Three at once my lord."

"You have done well Arvidas, my apprentice. You have proven yourself a true sith today, you knelt a sith apprentice." Darth Scallith said before he ignited his red lightsaber and slashed it down across his apprentice's face, coming within a centimeter of hitting him.

"Rise a Sith lord, chose your name."

"Malice, Lord Malice."

"Rise Lord Malice." Lord Malice rose with a very satisfied smile.

"You honor me master, I swear to prove my worth as a lord of the Sith."

Moments later the two saw a pair of imperial guards enter the command center.

"What's this about then?" Darth Scallith asked.

"We're here for prince Arvidas. His father commands his presence." Darth Scallith turned to Lord Malice who tightened his grips.

* * *

In another location a young sith woman with long dark red hair in a ponytail with dark yellow eyes wielded a double ended violet lightsaber. She battled another true sith who had lighter red skin and purple eyes. He had long black hair tied into a samurai like topknot with bangs. Neither had tendrils on their mouths or claw like appendages and both had athletic builds, the man being slightly taller. He wielded a black mantle lightsaber with a fiery orange blade, the hilt ending with a sharp fang.

He wore black armor with silver and yellow highlights around it. The young woman wore black and gold mandalorian armor without a helmet and jump boots rather than a jump pack.

The two exchanged fast strikes with the male sith moving under the female as she acrobatically leapt over him. He blocked both of her strikes before catching her next series of spinning strikes.

The female gave an evil grin as she unleashed an explosive wave of force energy that knocked the male back a bit.

The woman blasted violet and black force lightning at the male who held it back with his hand before the woman rushed forward and knocked his lightsaber away before forcing him to the ground with two strikes to the chest. The man knocked the woman off her feet with a sweep of his foot as he flipped himself back up and pulled his lightsaber to his hand.

The woman leapt up as well exchanging a few more strikes before flipping again and kicking her opponent back before rushing forward and grabbing his neck.

"I win again." She said before planting a kiss on his lips.

A grappling hook flew around the young woman's chest and pulled her back.

The sith slashed the grapple off her as she saw a mandalorian in green armor with a green scarf cape over his left shoulder.

"You let your guard down Ravieth. It looks like you need another lesson."

He fired several blasts at her as Ravieth deflected them. The mandalorian flew into the air with his jetpack while firing two rockets at her. Ravieth deflected them away before leaping up and kicking him back down.

As they landed, the mandalorian caught her leg and tossed Ravieth onto her back.

She got up and slashed at him, the Mandalorian avoiding the slashes before unleashing a flamethrower at her. The sith girl used the force to keep the fire away before firing her own rocket.

The Mandalorian flew up and fired another grapple down around Ravieth's legs and flipped her.

He landed and tried to fire, but Ravieth unleashed violet and black force lightning only to have the Mandalorian fly up and pull her, the sith girl deflecting the blasts before firing her own grapple hook around the Mandalorian after slicing the hook off her legs.

She pulled the Mandalorian down and slashed his gun in half. After she did this he knocked her arm back and kicked her lightsaber free. The two engaged in a fierce hand to hand combat struggle with the mandalorian having the upper hand before Ravieth unleashed her flamethrower.

The mandalorian flew up again and kicked Ravieth onto the ground before landing over her with his wrist blaster aimed at her.

Ravieth unleashed another burst of force energy that hurled the Mandalorian back before she used the force to rip his jet pack off, tossing him onto the ground.

Ravieth came over and offered her hand.

"And thus the legendary Boba Fett is bested yet again."

Boba took Ravieth's hand and got up.

"It seems you sith are capable of learning from real warriors."

Several mandalorians clad in armor were watching the sparring session, a few chanting and cheering.

"Boba!" Another mandalorian said as he entered the chamber.

"We've got visitors." He said before Ravieth saw they were a pair of imperial guards.

"Princess Ravieth, your father commands your presence."

* * *

On Lehon, the Arvidas entered the chamber before the throne room.

"Well well well, my little brother has returned." He heard before seeing Skageps waiting for him.

"Skageps, I was wondering if you'd ever leave the comfort of the capital to join us in the war." Arvidas said.

"Slumming with the lesser nobles has not been kind to you, where's my beloved little brother. Lord Kherus could have trained you too, as well as my other teachers. While you were being trained like a common sith, I was trained by the finest sith in the Infinite Empire."

"Ahh there's my brothers." The two heard, turning to see Ravieth with another sith.

"Ah yes, our sweet little sister. You should really change out of that armor, father may find it disrespectful." Skageps said.

"I don't think he'll mind. I am his youngest after all, and his precious little princess." She said in an evil manner.

"Prince Skageps, prince Arvidas." The other sith said.

"It's Lord Malice , Darth Arkorous. I earned that title today."

"Lord Malice, you really have forgotten who you are haven't you." Skageps said.

"If you're a lord, that means Arkorous is technically above you, go on then brother, kneel before him."

"That's not."

Arvidas knelt before Arkorous.

The three other sith looked shocked at this.

"My lord." Arvidas said.

"You and I need to have a long talk little brother." Skageps said before two imperial guards entered with a red skinned sith leading them. The sith wore a black imperial guard uniform.

"Your father will see you now."

The three were lead inside, Arkorous entered as well but stayed at the edge of the throne room.

The three sith approached the throne and saw their father sitting atop it. Standing beside the throne was another red skinned sith. She had a lighter red skin tone and long black hair tied into a pony tail. She had no tendrils and dark yellow eyes and looked do be in her late thirties. She also looked very attractive physically, a large chest and rear end with an hourglass figure. She wore black fiber armor with robes underneath and a lightsaber at her side.

"Kneel before the Infinite emperor, Draikor III."

The three siblings knelt.

"Rise." Their father said in his powerful voice.

"Father, mother. It's always good to see you." Skageps said.

"It's been far too long since the five of us were together. My beautiful children." The sith woman said as she approached the three and touched each of their faces.

"Only my first born seems to care for his mother anymore, my other children run off leaving the one who loves them the most to worry." She said touching their cheeks.

"Arvidas says he's acquired the title lord." Ravieth said.

"What's this?" She said.

"Kiara." Their father said as she moved back beside him.

"My children, it is good to see you all again. You're all grown now, and fully trained , it's time for you to begin."

"Begin?" Arvidas asked.

"You are all my children, but one day, only one of you will sit atop this throne and reign as the Infinite Emperor. Our family has ruled the sith for over three thousand years, since our empire was reborn by Emperor Draikor I, the Wrath of the Empire. One of you shall carry on our family's legacy, one of you will become the Infinite Emperor."

All three felt their hearts race, they knew this was coming. Their whole lives they had known, and now the day had come.

"Only the most worthy of you will inherit my throne, and what better way to determine this now that we're at war. You will all have plenty of chances to prove yourselves."

"I won't let you down father." Skageps said.

"I will prove myself worthy." Arvidas said.

"I am worthy." Ravieth said.

"Let me be clear." Draikor III said with his tone getting more commanding as he rose to his feet.

"The one I chose to inherit my throne will be chosen by their own merits, not by tearing down their siblings or sabotaging them. You are not to harm each other, you will not work against each other."

"Yes father."

"Before the days of the Infinite Empire , our ancestors fought each other as much if not more than their enemies. They could have conquered the galaxy a dozen times had their petty civil wars not destroyed them. Draikor I perfected the sith order, he stopped all sith civil wars, we have not known any since our empire's birth." Draikor III came close to the three and put his arms around them.

"But it's also more than that. The three of your are brothers and sister, nothing runs deeper than blood. Nothing will change that fact, nothing will change that we are a family, a family must never turn on each other, never."

"Yes father."

"I swear to it." Skageps said.

"As do I." Arvidas said.

"As fun as it would be, I couldn't backstab these two." Ravieth said.

Their father smiled.

"My children. I look forward to seeing how you will prove yourselves. But ensure you return every once and a while. Your mother does miss you so, as do I." The three bowed before departing.

Kiara turned to Draikor again.

She noticed the concerned look on his face as he clasped his hands.

"Something troubles you my love. You fear they will turn on each other."

"A Sith knows no fear. But it does concern me. 'Sigh' I can't pretend to not understand the temptation. I was nineteen when my mother told me and Julza only one of us would inherit her throne. Julza was older than me, and more powerful, but she trusted me too. The thought of backstabbing her crossed my mind more than once, the reward was the Infinite Throne."

"But you didn't, did you."

Draikor smiled a little.

"No, I trained harder, I worked with the military and hunted down the insurgents plaguing the empire and earned the Infinite throne. I could never betray my beloved sister."

"And now she serves as the head of the dark council."

Kiara rubbed her husband's arm.

"You shouldn't worry my love. We raised them well. I never let those we nurses near my babies, and you were a dutiful father, putting your children ahead of your empire."

"I followed my own mother and fathers' example. I suppose growing up they never showed signs of working against each other, even knowing this day would come."

"I still remember the three playing conquerers, it was so cute, for Skageps's eight birthday you brought in a company of infinite legionaries to take part in their game."

Kaira lowered her head and nuzzled it against the side of Draikor's head.

"We can still have one more child my love."

Draikor smiled.

"Perhaps we can work on that tonight my love. For now , you and I have a meeting with my sister and Grand Admiral Thrawn."

Outside the throne room the three siblings met.

"Well I guess this is it." Skageps said as the three gave competitive looks at each other.

"May the best sith win." Arvidas said.

"I will." Ravieth said before she left with Darth Arkorous.

A squad of Imperial guardsmen approached Skageps.

"Let's go, we have a conquest to plan."

Arvidas left alone.

In orbit above the planet were hundreds of the Harrower class heavy cruisers and dozens of Star Destroyer III's.

Also with them were three Executor class Super Star destroyers.

Skageps arrived on the bridge of one of the Super Star destroyers.

He saw Admiral Ar'alani waiting for him.

"My prince." She said bowing her head.

"Is the fleet ready admiral?"

"Yes my liege, the _Korriban-fire_ and the rest of the ships are ready for departure."

The imperial guardsmen stood around Skageps.

"Let's go." The executor class super star destroyer jumped into light speed with over twenty Harrower cruisers and twelve Star destroyer III's joining them.

Arvidas arrived on the bridge of a Star Destroyer III.

"Rear admiral Pellaeon, are we ready to depart?"

"Yes Lord Malice." The Star Destroyer jumped into light speed with another Star Destroyer and three Harrowers.

Ravieth and Arkorous landed inside an Imperial-Class Star Destroyer that had been painted entirely red.

They walked past dozens of mandalorians inside the ship before reaching the bridge.

"There you are. Can we head out now?" Boba asked.

"Yeah, sorry to keep everyone on the _Errant Venture_ waiting." Ravieth said.

"Corinth, let's go." Boba said.

A Twilik Mandalorian near one of the the terminals saw a stuffed human head with a cigar in his mouth before picking it up.

"What's that Booster Terrik, you don't like us stealing the star destroyer you stole. Well too bad!" The Mandalorian laughed before activating the sequence.

The red star destroyer jumped to light speed.

Onboard his flagship, Skageps stared out of the front window with a intense expression on his face.

"You've trained your entire life for this, you've worked harder than any sith alive. You are the most worthy of the Infinite Throne, now is the chance to prove it."

Arvidas stared out the front window of his flagship's bridge with an intense expression.

"You've had to earn everything you ever had, you didn't need to use your position as prince to get things you didn't earn. You went through the sith academy and became the top apprentice, you earned your title of sith lord. Now you will earn the Infinite throne."

Ravieth looked out of the bridge of the _Errant Venture_ with an smile on her face.

"The Infinite throne is my, all I need to do is take it."

* * *

 _Authors note_

 _This will be a character driven story, each chapter shown from another character's perspective like game of thrones_

 _it will show the three Jedi siblings, and the three sith_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hard contact

* * *

A young woman held a violet lightsaber as she battled an yellow and black skinned Zabrak infinite knight.

The young woman had fair skin with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black pilot esk jumpsuit with black fingerless gloves.

The infinite knight slashed lower at the jedi woman only to have her leap over him and knock the Zabrak back with a force push.

As he stumbled the Jedi hurled her lightsaber, the infinite knight caught the lightsaber and leapt at the Jedi with both lightsabers.

The Jedi dove forward and avoided his strikes before using the force to pull a burning tree branch into the infinite knight who slashed the branch apart before the Jedi kicked his arm, reclaiming her lightsaber before catching the knight's and forcing her alongside his his into his chest .

Meanwhile a female zabrak infinite knight battled a Wookie wielding a bronze lightsaber.

The imperial knight's lightsaber was forced up before the wookie hurled her back with a force push.

The infinite knight leapt up and aimed her hands at a destroyed crate before hurling it at the wookie who leapt over it before coming down and stabbing his lightsaber through her neck after kicking her arm back.

As this happened a man wearing a new republic general's uniform fired with a large wookie beside him at several infinite auxiliary battle droids as they made their way past burning debris.

One by one the droids were shot down before the wookie leapt over and ripped the last one apart with his bare hands before roaring.

"The market concourse is secure." The general said holstering his pistol.

The jedi woman approached the two with the wookie.

They passed the bodies of several wookie warriors and infinite auxiliary battle droids , as well as four trandoshans.

"We should regroup with the others father, if we keep taking losses like we did here, we'll lose the bridge."

The large wookie growled and nodded.

"Alright , come on. We've got a battle to win."

The four rushed out of the chamber and onto an outside area. They stood on a massive bridge that was over five miles long and connected two Kashyyk Wroshyr trees. The Bridge was almost a half a mile wide and was littered with wreckage. Burning infinite fighters, x-wings, wookie Gnasp craft, t2-b tanks and two AT-KTs.

The bridge was also littered with hundreds if not thousands of dead bodies, wookies, infinite auxiliary droids, humans, trandoshans, and various alien species in new republic army uniforms.

The general quickly ran to a makeshift command post where a wookie chieftain and several new republic officers were screaming at each other before he and his wookie companion arrived.

"General Solo, Chewbacca."

"Alright I want a situation report and I want it now."

The Jedi woman and the wookie Jedi sighted a young male Cathar jedi wielding a blue lightsaber and white armor as he slashed apart four infinite droids.

Around him was wave after wave of blaster fire from the far end of the bridge.

The two Jedi rushed over as they sighted seven new republic soldiers get gunned down near him.

The cathar jedi saw a trio of large trandoshans. Each wore green and white armor around their chests and shoulders with cloth coming down the back.

One held a blaster rifle, one a gatling blaster, and one two energy swords.

The one wielding the swords rushed at the female Jedi, furiously slashed at her as she held back his attacks. The trandoshan moved fast, the Jedi doing her best to hold him back.

The other trandoshans unleashed a barrage of fire at the other Jedi, trying to hold them in place as twenty infinite droids land via jet packs.

The droids were about to swarm the jedi when a series of green blasts hit them. Two wookie gnasp flyers coming up and barraging the droids as several wookie warriors charged in and gunned the rest down, a few tearing them apart.

The jedi woman eventually forcing the two swords up before slashing the trandoshan in half. The other Jedi eventually deflected the blasts back at the trandoshans and killed them.

The jedi woman saw an AT-KT walker painted with green camo firing at their positions with dozens of infinite droids moving forward.

The republic front was backed up by a T4-b heavy tank and two t2-bs. Dozens of republic soldiers and wookies rushing to cover near the front as they began to overwhelm the imperial forces with overwhelming firepower, the walker and droids getting torn apart.

Moments later the three jedi heard a screeching sound before they were lifted off the ground, their senses going as a flash of green and deafening explosions surrounded them.

The Jedi's ears rang as as her vision was white.

"Jaina!" She slowly heard as her vision and hearing came back.

The Cathar jedi stood over her , extending his hand down.

Jaina got up and saw the Wookie jedi was alive as well. However, her relief was soon replaced by horror as she saw two turbo laser blasts had hit their position, hundreds of new republic soldiers and wookie warriors were dead or crying out in agony.

They looked up and saw an harrower class cruiser directly over the bridge with dozens of fights swarming around as they tried to shoot each other down. Above the cruiser were various republic frigates and two mon calamari capital ships battling three more harrower cruisers and five dreadnaught class frigates.

Their wookie companion cried out as the two Jedi turned to see hundreds of infinite droids backed up dozens of trandoshan soldiers were among them with a pair of AT-KTs as well.

"Fall back!" Jaina shouted as the three ran.

The imperial force broke through the thin line at the front with only scattered groups of wookie and new republic soldiers able to even fire back.

A few had managed to man wookie quad turrets but these only slowed the infinite army's advance , these turrets were eventually blown apart as well.

Eventually the three saw a well fortified barricade made of destroyed vehicles. A line of republic tanks and wookie turrets were put behind it as well as hundreds of new republic soldiers and wookies.

As the Three Jedi leapt over the barricade the defenders opened fire.

The three got behind the barricade but felt it shake.

Despite their well fortified line, the new republic forces were nearly overrun by the droids, having no self preservation , the auxiliary droids charged forward while firing, dozens being shot down but most reaching the line.

New republic machine gun emplacements tried to thin their ranks, but the trandoshan soldiers got into positions and and put concentrated fire onto the manned turret positions.

The republic tanks were occupied with the large green walkers. The AT-KTs' large side turrets ripping through four of the T2-B tanks and disabling one of the T4-B heavy tanks.

Jaina and the other Jedi saw several new republic soldiers get gunned down as a large group of auxiliary droids began to overrun their position.

The three rushed at the droids and began furiously slashing them apart.

Jaina destroying a droid with every slash.

As she cut down another droid, Jaina saw two massive trandoshans wearing power armor and cybernetic claws hurl two wookies to the ground.

The two trandoshans saw the Jedi and charged forward at them.

Jaina picked up two scrapped droids with the force and hurled them at the aliens who slashed them apart.

The first reached Janina and nearly tackled her, Jaina's lightsaber getting knocked away as he pinned her to the ground.

The trandoshan snarled as he tried to claw Jaina. However, this created an opening for her to force him up with a blast of force energy. She tried to pull her lightsaber back, but the trandoshan knocked her down again.

This time he held her arms in place as he opened his mouth and tried to bite her. Janina desperately trying to move her arms.

She instead used her flexibility and got her foot up kicking the Trandoshan's chest hard , this moved him up enough for her to get her legs around his neck and squeeze.

The trandoshan began to grunt as it got harder to breath.

He grabbed her leg and pulled it off, but this allowed Jaina to pull her lightsaber back to her hand and slashed the trandoshan's head off.

She slowly got up and saw the other trandoshan had been killed by her Jedi companions.

The bridge shook again as three large MPTL artillery platforms rolled up and opened up.

"Cover your ears!" Jaina shouted before the artillery vehicles began firing proton torpedo into the incoming imperial forces.

The explosions enveloped their incoming forces, dozens of droids being torn apart with each blast.

The trandoshans and AT-KT's tried to back up, but were soon caught in the blasts themselves.

Jaina heard a similar screech.

"Oh no, get down!"

The wookie Jedi quickly pulled a large piece of debris over them before their vision and hearing went white again. Two more blasts from the imperial cruiser over them hit the new republic position, the three artillery platforms were destroyed and the republic defensive line was torn apart.

As the three Jedi's senses returned to them they felt the bridge shift, the damage from the turbo lasers destabilizing it.

More infinite droids rushed across the debris as new republic soldiers and wookie warriors rushed to defensive positions to hold them off.

Jaina and her fellow Jedi fell back, eventually reaching Han Solo and the other officers.

"We're getting torn apart here!" One of the colonels shouted.

"Every time we set up a defensive position that cruiser blasts it. We have to take it down." Han said.

One of the wookies growled as another gave an agreeing growl.

"Those quad turrets could do some damage, but they're on the other half of the bridge." Han said.

"We can get them up." Jaina said.

"What? Jaina no you'd have to pass through an army of enemy forces." Han said.

"Since there's only three of us we could move undetected." The wookie jedi growled in agreement.

"We could use the lower levels as well. Come on this is the only chance we have."

Han sighed before putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Just be careful."

"I will." Jaina said.

A wookie warrior ripped a grate open allowing the three to drop to the lower levels of the bridge.

The lower levels were mostly walkways with several being damaged or destroyed. No large force of soldiers could cross it to effectively outflank the other. They could also see the ground below the bridges where more infinite empire forces were fighting wookie and new republic defenders below.

The three Jedi knights rushed across the walkways , leaping over destroyed sections before they heard blaster fire.

As they walked through a set of doors to the next section they saw several dead new republic soldiers.

Over them were a group of infinite auxiliary droids as well as auxiliary grenadiers. The grenadiers wore grey uniforms with lighter grey plates over their chests only. They helmets were grey and covered the tops as well as the sides of their heads , being reminiscent of scout trooper helmets. Their faces were shown but had black goggles over their eyes.

The auxiliary troops were shooting down at new republic positions below them.

The wookie jedi roared before unleashed a blast of force energy that picked up one of the grenadiers and two of the droids, sending them hurdling down to below.

The cathar jedi leapt into a group of the imperials, slashing apart several of the droids while deflecting blasts back into two of the grenadiers.

Jaina leapt to the end of her walkway and slashed a grenadier in half before hurling her lightsaber into five droids that ran in through the door.

The three continued through the lower sections, dispatching small groups of infinite auxiliary forces before reaching several damaged generators.

"We're here!" Jaina shouted.

The wookie began to work on the generators as Jaina heard an elevator door open.

As the door opened three trandoshan soldiers rushed in two wielding blasts and the third a gatling blaster.

They began furiously firing at the Jedi as Jaina and the cathar jedi deflected the blasts, both trying to keep their wookie companion safe.

One of the trandoshans lobbed a grenade as Jaina deflected it back, the trandoshan diving to the side before Jaina dove behind the cathar jedi, hurling her lightsaber as it cut the trandoshan down before her lightsaber returned to her hand.

The remaining trandoshans moved in different directions, forcing the Jedi to move closer together.

The cathar grunted before he saw a burning gas exhaust pipe near one and quickly pulled it closer, the fire enveloping the alien as he cried out in pain before running off the bridge.

Jaina leapt into the last trandoshan, cutting him in half before the generators lit up.

"The generators are up, now we just need to get the guns online." Jaina said.

Jaina led the three into the elevator and went up.

They carefully peered out and saw they were now in the midst of the infinite empire's advance, dozens of auxiliary droids and grenadiers were around them but didn't notice the three Jedi.

"Find the console."

The three carefully moved through the bridge until Jaina saw a damaged console.

"Lowbacca I found it." Jaina said as the wookie hurried over and began repairing it.

"Come on Aric." Jaina said as the cathar jedi knight joined her as they covered Lowbacca.

A few auxiliary droids spotted them and attacked, Jaina and Aric keeping them away from Lowbacca before he finished repairing the console.

The console lit up before six large quad-turrets on the side of the bridge activated.

They aimed up and began firing up into the air, the lasers shot down several infinite fighters allowing the republic X-wings to gain the upper hand.

It also allowed several wookie gnasp gunships and X-wings to fly up to the sides of the bridge and fire on the imperial positions.

The six turrets then began firing at the infinite cruiser overhead, all six firing at the same spot on the ship.

Hundreds of new republic soldiers and wookies charged forward backed up by armor as they began to push the infinite empire's forces back across the bridge.

As the three Jedi tried to join their allies they saw in horror several wookies and republic soldiers get cut down as two of their tanks were hurled over the edge with the force.

A pair of chiss infinite knights stood before a human infinite knight wearing black armor with a black cape.

He looked slightly older than Jaina with black hair in a military cut with a white streak in the front. He had green eyes and fair skin with a large scar coming down across his head to his right eye and under it.

"Jedi!" He shouted as the three faces the three Jedi.

"For the Infinite empire!" The lead knight shouted as they each leapt at a Jedi.

Jaina met the lead knight's red lightsaber with her own lightsaber. The two exchanged several strikes, Jaina quickly seeing that this knight was more skilled than any other infinite knight she had faced.

He wasn't as good as the only sith warrior she had faced, but she was unable to defeat that sith, only able to escape her.

The lead knight knocked Jaina's lightsaber up before blasting her back with blue force lightning.

Jaina grunted as she was forced back before the knight kicked her arm away and came down with his lightsaber.

Jaina was able to dive forward before being kicked onto her back.

Jaina thrusted her hand forward, blasting the infinite knight with a force push, knocking him back enough for Jaina to get up.

Their lightsabers met again as Jaina did her best to use the form of Shien her uncle Luke had taught her.

She knocked her opponent's lightsaber away and thrusted forward, however, he quickly lurched to the side, but Jaina blasted him back.

His knights were also knocked back, the three landing beside each other.

"Together!" The leader shouted as the three chained their blue force lightning together and unleashed it at the three Jedi who tried to hold it back with their lightsabers.

The three imperial knights kept up the intensity as Jaina moved forward, absorbing more of the electricity before Aric and Lowbacca unleashed it back. The electrified force pulse hit the three knights and hurled them away.

Aric and Lowbacca leapt into the two chiss knights, slashing them down as Jaina leapt into he leader and kicked him onto the ground.

He reached for his lightsaber but Jaina pulled it to her hand.

She lowered her lightsaber to his head as Lowbacca and Aric came over him.

"You lose."

The quad-turrets continued hitting the infinite cruiser as a pair of Nebulon-B frigates flew on both sides of the cruiser firing at it. The cruiser was overwhelmed by the fire and was torn apart, the debris falling down as a few pieces hit the bridge and nearly made it collapse as Jaina and the others were nearly knocked off their feet.

Jaina and Lowbacca joined their father and uncle with the wookie chieftain Tarful.

"Well that's no small price to pay for victory, but we managed to keep Kashyyk defended." Han said.

Cherwie nodded as he growled.

Han turned back to Jaina.

"That was pretty crazy what you did, but it worked. Don't tell your mother I let you do that, she'd kill me."

Jaina smiled.

"We captured an Infinite knight officer too. He could prove to be a valuable prisoner."

"Why don't you get to interrogating him. We still have plenty of clean up to do."

Jaina went to the cells where she saw Aric with a few republic soldiers outside the cell where the knight was being held.

He had restraining cuffs on his hands and sat in silence.

"He hasn't said anything yet. Mind probes don't seem to be working on him." Aric said.

"Let me give it a try." Jaina said.

The energy field was momentarily deactivated as Jaina went in and sat before the knight.

"You have not said anything. We are not going to hurt you, well we will not. I can not speak for the wookies. It would be in your best interest to cooperate with us. "

The knight was silent.

"Can I get your name at least. I'm Jaina Solo, who are you. "

"I am the general brigadier Jagged Fel of the Infinite Empire. That's all you're getting out of me. "

"We'll see about that. I do not give up easily. "Jaina said as she came closer.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _This book will follow two sets of three siblings, children of the Jedi and the sith_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


End file.
